flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Sludge
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Trinket item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Purple Sludge (3 Red Sludge, 100 ) **2 Purple Sludge (1 Blue Sludge, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 Purple Goo, 1 '''Purple Sludge', and 1 Purple Ooze are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several Baldwin recipes: **Level 1 – Peridot Roundhorn (2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 900 ) **Level 2 – Glowing Purple Clawtips (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Sludge, 15 Southmarsh Podid Claws, 1,000 ) **Level 5 – Plum Wooly Tail (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Sludge, 3 Yellow Ooze, 1,200 ) **Level 7 – Red Lab Coat (2 Grey Slime, 3 Red Goo, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 2 Glass Beakers, 2,000 ) **Level 8 – Sapphire Roundhorn (2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Red Goo, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 ) **Level 9 – Red Mantle (1 Black Slime, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Red Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – Blue Sludge (3 Purple Sludge, 100 ) **Level 10 – 2 Red Sludge (1 Purple Sludge, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Vest (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 2,800 ) **Level 11 – Marshwisp Colony (1 White Slime, 3 Orange Sludge, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Mossy Maze Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 13 – Dusklight Alchemist Tools (1 Black Slime, 3 Purple Ooze, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Purple Goo, 3,000 ) **Level 13 – Fine Alchemical Reduction (2 Yellow Goo, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 250 ) **Level 14 – Painted Protobeast (2 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 1 Infused Fragment, 5,500 ) **Level 15 – Vista: Tentacles (2 White Slime, 3 Purple Sludge, 5 Green Ooze, 20 Chewy Tentacles, 20 Squirming Tentacles, 8,000 ) **Level 15 – Wild Headdress (1 Black Slime, 3 Orange Goo, 2 Purple Sludge, 3 Green Sludge, 2 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,600 ) **Level 18 – Charming Sage Sash (1 Grey Slime, 1 White Slime, 2 Purple Sludge, 2 Green Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 19 – Sapphire Woodtreads (1 Grey Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 ) **Level 21 – Glowing Mint Head Bow (2 Grey Slime, 2 Purple Sludge, 3 Red Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 22 – Primary Gene: Pinstripe (Gaoler) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Silver Muck, 4 Snail Husks, 50,000 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Earrings (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Wingdrapes (1 Black Slime, 1 Copper Muck, 2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient